No Normal World
by Kisskissxoxo
Summary: What is normal? People living off of blood isn't normal! Unless he's living off my blood only... Please post a review thanks. No reviews no new chapters!


_**No Normal World**_

 _ **Chapter One: Normal World?**_

 _ **Story By: KissKissxoxo**_

 _ **Characters By: Kishi Moto**_

 _ **(Keep in mind...No Reviews...No More Chapters)**_

 _ **Thanks & hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **xoxo3**_

* * *

A normal world?...we're far from living in a normal world. Believe me, or not but the world I live in has things you've never would even begin to wonder about. A love story with it's drama. A action with it's comedy, mystery, and many more. Am I sucking you in? If not well then let me begin my story.

Looking out my window was always helpful when I needed to think things through. Especially when my room is quite while I hear my music with my headphones that were connected to my IPhone6. It began to rain so of corse I had cracked open my widow just enough to get the sweet smell of rain, and there he was; Walking in the open field of wet grass. For a moment there he stood. Staring up into the dark crying night. The clouds poured heavily down him. Their tears sliding down his pale face, and wet his sexy dark hair. My thoughts were now interrupted, and All I could wonder about was what he could be thinking about. Is he thinking about his family? Or did something just happen? Could he possibly be thinking about a girl?! I started to get dizzy and I placed my right hand on to my forehead.

" I thought you'd still be awake!", My drunk adopted mother yelled.

" will be keep it down you drunk", I whispered, but of course that wouldn't shut her up.

" ohh you!...party popper you..yo..you suck ahh..", She couldn't even talk. The women drank her self stupid!

" get out!", I shouted and threw my pillow at her.

She tried dodging it, but failed as she turned too fast and slammed into my door frame then crashed down to the floor. It all happened so fast that I had forgotten about...I turned around quickly, and there he was looking my way. I then threw myself to my floor next to my drunk mother.

" Hey a pillow attacked you too?", I grabbed my pillow that I had threw at her earlier, and placed it on her face to keep her quite.

I slowly crawled to my window, and got up on my knees against the wall. Then finally looked out the window, but he was already walking out of sight. I was bummed out. Not to sound like a stalker, but the boy is the most gorgeous boy in whole town, and I claimed my love for him. I dragged my feet while I walked to my bed. I turned my back to my bed, and just let myself fall to it. I then kicked my sandals off and covered my cold body with my warm incredible soft blanket. I stared into the sealing, and I could hear my headphones play my music. I had totally forgotten about my phone. I sat up looking toward where my music could be heard. I sweat dropped when I saw my drunk mother still on the floor with my headphones on as she nodded her head with the beat of the music. I didn't have the energy to get up, and take my phone away from her. No I didn't have the energy to talk, nor walk her to her own bedroom. I left her there as I laid back down as I started to drown into thoughts not knowing I had fallen to sleep.

I had woken up thanks to the sound of someone knocking hard for an answer at my front door. I laid there hoping they would give up, they just wouldn't stop banging the poor door. I groaned getting up from my bed and looked for my slippers. I couldn't find them...great I guess I'll go bear foot. I quickly stepped down all twenty two stains down, pass the hallway to the front door.

"Who is it?", I asked when I open the big heavy door.

" I must speak to Tsuande child", Orochimaru has spoken in front of the metal door.

" I'm sorry, but she's still in bed...if you like I can let her know to give you call.."

It was weird...why didn't he just call... He lives so dumb far. He has no time to be paying visits for the kind of work he does.

" will you just wake her up this one time please?", he kindly asked.

I smiled and showed no hesitation although having to wake up my mother after a night like yesterdays isn't my cup of tea. I let the Orochimaru into my living room, and took my time on walking up each step up the stairs. Now that I was right in front of my mother's door I took a deep breath in and out. Soon as I was about to knock she opened the door...I was scared for that second until I saw that she was now holding my phone right out to my face. Plus she had my damn slippers on! Yeah I was pissed. I mean where the hell did my headphones go?! I snatched my phone away from her hand and while I began to walk away I had finally informed her about Orochimaru waiting for her down stairs.

This house...more like ...this huge mansion we now live in isn't where I've always lived in. Actually we've been here for only a week and two days. I had just finished unpacking my whole room the night before. My mother of course hasn't really finished hers, or anywhere else. She would just drink herself to sleep morning day and night. I don't blame her though. I can tell how much stress she's been feeling. Of course after some time from unpacking my room I would go and start unpacking somewhere else like the living rooms and bathrooms. Although people would come and help out too. People I don't even know...anyways my mother has been pit in charge of Konoha since I started middle school, and now she has to also been in charge of this new academy school. More like a high school. It's too much for her so she put Danzo in charge while she go to her hokage office and does work. Then at night she comes back her with me in this huge mansion house. It's pretty far though so I know she must be tired. I just hope she gets use to it sooner or later.

Our mansion isn't exactly "all" ours. We do share with others. It's has a bit of a hotel look like too, but my mother and I own all of the last floor which is floor 28. Our floor looks like 3 houses together. We have 9 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 4 living rooms, 1 huge kitchen, a huge patty hold, and so on. My mother of course has the master bedroom and I have the second biggest with its own bathroom, but yes we have like four bedrooms hehe. The second biggest room is where I keep my bed and other stuff anyone else would have in their bedroom too. Then I have another bedroom that has its own bathroom too where I use the whole room as a closet to get ready as soon as I get out of the shower. Then my third room is where I go to my homework, and it's like an office with my books. Finally my fourth room is where I go to watch a movie or whatever. My mother has her own use for her rooms. And the rest we have a hug movie theater, and so on. As for everyone else they all share floors. But only teachers and staff. There's another two buildings like a mile back from here where all the students stay. One building from the right is for boys and the other on the left is for girls. Then from my house walking a mile across to the front is the huge building for the school.

I'll explain what else there is here later, but all around this academy is a huge supper tall fence where no one could get in or out unless you're allowed to. If you wanted to leave you would have to go through a bridge to get on a boat to Konoha land. When class starts at 7:00 the bridge is closed as it's brought up and no one can cross it to a boat. All over the academy is forest. It's like a huge island but it's still part of Konoha only weekends students are allowed to leave to family. During the week they are too stay within the locked fence. My mother has told me that everyone I've grown up with who are my age should be coming to this academy. The academy is supposed to help keep things more safe and better for living. Especially on full moons. Why you ask? Oh just you wait you'll get your answer soon.

I got out the shower and dressed for to go help my girls move into there rooms. They had just got here last night. Everyone should be here within the 20th of August since school starts on the 24th. I walked to the girl's dorm, and the entrance is so ventech. The whole first floor is nothing but a huge living room. The second floor and third floors our where the rooms are for girls students. Then the fourth floor is one huge house floor like mine but with only three two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and the small kitchen for two dorm keepers for girls. Kurenai and Anko are the two dorm keepers who also work as teachers. Kurenai Sensei teaches science and Anko Sensei teaches P.E with health. Right away I was welcomed by Kurenai Sensei as she asked her for the room number. Instead she took me to their room and asked about my mother while we were on the elevator. Then when we got to the second floor to room number three she knocked and said her goodbyes. Finally Ino opened the yell and screamed when she saw it was me.

"Sakura!"

" I forgot how loud you are Ino dammm...", I was already annoyed.

"Don't start your complaining and I get inside!", she was still excited.

"Sakura...long time no see hehe", a sweet voice was heard.

"There's that beautiful soft, peaceful,sweet voice I haven't heard in two months!", I rust to her and squeezed her into a hug.

"Oh and you couldn't treat me that way too?!", Ino squealed.

" you know I love you and Hinata the same...just I hate hate you same time Ino-pig", I still haven't let my girl go.

"I'm starting to forget the reason why I even have you as a best friend", Ino laughed and smiled, but you can hear the sarcastic tone she had too.

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing!", we bombed heads but the began to crack up.

"It's good to be together again...all we need is Tenten", Hinata said happily, but sad.

"I spoke to her on the phone last night as soon as we got here. In fact she should be on her way here with Lee", Ino informed us.

"Well on the mean time we should start unpacking!", I finally released Hinata.

I opened a box and started taking out the 32inch TV Ino brought along.

"Must be awesome living where you are now instead of a lame room Sakura", Ino said as she started taking things out of bags.

"Ehhh I actually wish I could stay in a room like this with one of my girls, but Tsunade didn't allow it. Which sucks because I know for a fact everyone will hate me for it and think it's not fair", I had said as I placed clothes in the closet.

"You shouldn't care what others think Sakura-chan...they wouldn't care if they were in your shoes. They are all just jealous and it's not your fault that Tsunade is your mother ", Hinata fixed up her bed.

"Yeah they can all stuff their words in their asses!", Ino winked .

"It just sucks as much as it has already you know since I'm...different", I pouted.

"Oh shut it! You're Sakura one of a kind!", Ino shoutout as she stood there fisting.

"So who did Neji room up with?", I asked Hinata.

"He's rooming up with Lee of course...how about Nar..uto?", her voice stared to shake.

"I really have no idea. I haven't spoken to Naruto sorry, but I do know sasuke is here", I said.

"Sasuke...", Ino was in shock.

"Yeah I was him last night and this morning Orochimaru came over I guess to speak about the other three who are tagging along with Sasuke-kun", I answered while I put pillows in their cases.

"It's crazy how he came back home after being gone for three years. Then just because the kages decided to make this academy others from other places are forced to move here too", Ino said.

"Well...it is for the best", Hinata said shyly.

"Timari and her brothers are coming too in fact", I informed them and they stayed quite. "My mother had told mr a days ago", I finished.

"Should be an adventure I guess", Ino threw herself on her bed.

"Let's go walk around!", I asked since we were practically done.

We were walking outside the area from entering female limits of walking in the boys dorms. We yelled for Neji...

"Oil!", a boy sticked his head out the window. Sure didn't look like Neji...

We just looked at him weird and continued to walk when I bumped into someone as I turned. I could feel in that second that I was going to fall backwards, I to balance myself by grabbing the person I bumped into by their shirt in the chest area.

"Sasuke-kun!", Ino shouted happily.

"Oh my...", Hinata added.

"So can I have my shirt back?", he said emotionless.

I still haven't let go or looked at the person. I didn't want to believe Ino about who it was, but the sound of their voice...no doubt about it.

"Sakura...", he said my name and I just got goosebumps and my whole body shook once.

It's not that I was scared of him. I was afraid of looking at him. Making eye contact with the same eyes I confused my love to. I knew that if I look at him I would break down. No matter how strong I take myself for because with Sasuke...I'm weak to the bone. How could I look at him now? After the embarrassment of how he still left me. How?

I took two steps back as I stared at the floor, and letting go of my grip that I had on his shirt. He then took the two step forward and kept walking. I could smell hair and he still on this day used the same shampoo as before. I smiled inside and fought the tears from falling, and I too began to walk forward leaving the girls behind.

We walked into an old building. Located to the way back side of the dorms. It was huge but small compared to all the other buildings. Everything was covered of spider webs and full of dust. It was dark and cold. Ino bumps right into an old broken cabinet that was on the floor. She laughed in relief that it was nothing serious. When Hinata help Ino up the cabinet and the floor it was on top of collapse into a lower hole. We all looked down wondering if it lead to anything.

"Maybe this is a..a..sigh that we should leave...", Hinata voice cracked.

"I agree...I'm not down to get covered of spiders and who knows what else is down there", Ino answer and got up from her knees.

I felt Hinata also getting up and clapping her hands up and down together to rub off the dirt, and they both began to walk away. Although I took my cellphone out to use flash as light to guide myself down the hole. I could see that it wasn't as deep as it seemed and I began to think maybe it's good enough to just jump, but how will I get back up here? Just as I wanted to look around for rope I felt the foot collapse more only this time I went down with it.

* * *

 **...No ones POV...**

"Aww man I'm going to have allergies now!", Ino shouted, but then she and Hinata notice Sakura missing, and there they both hear a load sounds like earlier when the floor fell. They rushed in and began coughing as all the dust flew everywhere. They shouted Sakura's name over and over, but no answer. Hinata took her phone out for flash and looked down the now bigger hole that it became. There is she was under some of cement that had fallen. The two girls panicked and took off for help.

"Help please anybody!", Ino shouted like a maniac.

"Help someone is in trouble!", Hinata yelled desperate.

They were running and tired too. They were finally reaching the boys dorms and stopped to catch their breath.

"Hinata? What's wrong?", Neji was worried as he was helpful Lee take boxes inside.

"Neji sa...kur...a is...trouble...in trouble", she couldn't even speak.

"Lee rushed in and asked what was going on and Ino tried to explain.

"Ohh school hasn't started, yet drama has ehh", a boy smiled from boredom to excitement as he was looking out his window leaning on his arms.

"Someone is in trouble baka", another boy spoked.

"There the same girls from earlier expected the pink headed one isn't there", the boy looking out his window informed his orange headed friend who was handling his pet bird.

"Instead of looking out the window you could pick up your mess seitgues", Sasuke ordered.

"This is much more fun Sasuke, and to top it off I'm going to go see what's the hell is is going on for myself", he walked out his room.

* * *

...Normal POV...

I woke up and my head was hurting like hell. My body felt squeezed into whatever I was on top of. I couldn't move at all. I felt something moving in my shirt and sure enough a rat! I want to get out of here. I screamed for help over and over noticing that Hinata and Ino were gone which means they left for help, so the idea help clam me down.

"Sakura?!", I heard Neji's voice.

"Neji please help me I can't feel my legs!", I cried out.

"Help is on the way!", Hinata shouted.

"As I thought...if I step down to go help her I'll only be pushing more weight to crush her", Neji said.

"But what if we...

"Hinata that will only make the whole building crash down killing us all", he interrupted her.

"I got this", the boy who looking out the window walked toward Neji and Hinata like there was no care in the world.

the fact I

He stood right next to Hinata and smiled as in that second he turned into liquid water that flouted right down to where I was. The water then took its shape back into him and he began on lifting rocks off of me.

"Byakugan!", Neji actives his eye power, "her pulse is slowing down".

"Guys Tsunade isn't here, but Anko said she'll be notified!", Ino shouted as she ran up to the group.

I woke up...I don't remember anything about how I got out of there. I was laying down in the medical room. My mother sat there asleep on the chair.

"You're awake my deer".

"Lady Chiyo what happened?", I asked.

"Lee carried you in here. You had passed out before they got you out of where you were", she answered.

"My legs are broken?".

"You got to give me more credit then that Sakura", she smiled.

She walked away as she said I could go home whenever I'm ready. My legs and stomach felt sore, yet like I was never crushed. I woke my mother up and asked her if we could go home, but she hugged me tight. As soon as we got home I was yelled at.

By the afternoon everyone came to see me. I left them all into the huge living room were we all talked. Tenten was here, so was Shino, and Choji. Ino and Hinata were so glad I was perfectly fine and Neji...was Neji.

"So you're Sharing rooms with Temari?", I asked Tenten.

"Yes I am and well I know we have our differences, but we'll get along hopefully", she answered.

"Hopefully or you'll get your ass beat up again...", Shino added.

Lee held Tenten from killing Shino for being blunt.

"You know Shikamaru should be here in an hour with Gaara, kankuro, and Temari", Choji told us as he ate from his bag of chips.

"Kiba is still unpacking his side of the room", Shino said.

"Ha...has anyone hea..rd from Na..ru..to?", Hinata asked.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"I've only heard from Tsunade that he should be here any day now", I answered.

"Today is the 17th so he only has like three days to get here...you'll get to see him soon", Neji padded Hinata's head as she turned red.

"Hey you guys down to walk to the boardwalk?", Tenten asked.

We all walked as a group to the bored walk. Where we were headed is a huge lake to swim in. Then behind the lake was the tall fence that separates the lake to the other lake from leaving. This area was in the way back of all the buildings. The back of the dorms, but takes a while to walk to. Outside the boys dorms was that boy who helped me. I smiled at him as thanks as Sasuke stood there to but I didn't care to knowledge him.

When we got there everyone swam and started to have a good time. I took the time to escape back to the old building. For some reason it felt like it was calling out for my return. I ran to it as fast as I could. There was big sign now that clearly stated "keep out!", but I ignored it of course. It's my fault it's there now. As I enter it I took my flash out for light. Yes my phone was cracked due to my fall in this hole, but the flash and phone still worked good. I just hope nothing happens again. I claimed down into the hole using the rocks as stairs. I finally reached down all the way and heard a rat rushing to me so I kicked it far from me. I looked around and sure enough it was an hidden room. I opened the old door and as I opened it the door made a squeaky sound. I walked inside the room and there was a desk with a book. I grabbed the book and cleaned off the webs and dust. There was a lock keeping me from reading it. I looked around with my flash to find something to break the lock but the tiny room had nothing else. I turned to walk away with the book in my left hand. I placed the book in my small bag I held for extra clothes and began to run back to the Boardwalk.

When I finally came home I was so excited to finally break the lock. I've been dying to read what's in this book. Must be serious secrets since it's locked and old. Especially kept in an hidden room. I got a hammer and smacked the poor old lock. Of course it smashed in two since it was old rusted metal. I ainchly removed pieces of the lock away and opened the to the first page. Glued to the page was even older papers that had writing I couldn't really understand. I read it best that I could.

 _First page_

 _A kind young women who always known to her village. Everyone cared for her and was always thankful to how the women always took care of their children. She reached them what was unknown and fed them wonderful food they've never tasted before. Food she learned to make while traveling around. Until the woman got sick. A sickness no one knew about. Every doctor that visited her told her that she had little time left._

 _One day came a strange man who was told about the sick women. He was left alone with kind sick women. He told her he knew a of a treatment that can heal her within seconds. Never again will she be sick...or die. The women became interested in this treatment. All it costed was a child. The man gave her a time and date he'll come when she has the child. The woman was confused but did what she came to understand._

 _The night came when she took a little girl who left asleep in her bedroom. The parents were asleep as well and never woke as the woman walked back home with their daughter in her hands. She placed the sleeping girl on her bed that she slept in herself. The door was opened and the woman already knew it was the man. She had ask what was the child for, and the man didn't answer. Instead the man told the women to go to the bathroom and wait for him. She did as she was told. The man walked in after an hour. The women had fallen asleep on the floor of the bathroom, but woke up when she hear splashing sounds coming from the tub next to her. The man told her to get in and the women was shocked and about to throw up. The smell of blood took over her bathroom. She crawled to the toilet and vomited. The man comfort her and said this will make her better. The men helped the women stand and walk to the tub. Little by little her body slowly slid deeper into the blood. The man rubbed the blood oh the pale women and had a creepy smile as well._

 _After years of this treatment the women came addictive to the feeling it has given her. Although the village has came to notice the change. And how uncomfortable it is seeing how more attached the women has came to their children. So ,many have been missing and the suspicion left no more questions foe the women. Parents warned their children and families, and never again did a child come close to her. The women's sins became her drug and not taking it was becoming a problem. Children were now scared of her, and ever attempt she tried never worked again. So the womb become weak and old. Sickness over came the women once again._

 _The women's became frustrated and tried bathing in the blood of teenage girls, and later the blood of young women but only got sick. One night the women was soaking in the blood of a twenty twenty year old and the the man payed a visit. He told the women how selfish she has become. The man explained that only the blood of little girls who haven't gotten their period and are virgins was the only blood she needed. Only because they are sinless bodies. The God on heaven weeps when his daughters are taken from the mothers he's given them to. That's why the pure blood of little girls worked perfectly._

 _The women begged for a different treatment since children no longer trusted her. But the man only cut his left wrist opened, and poured his own blood into a bowl. He handed the bowl to the women sitting sickly on her bed._

 _"You shall never die, nor grow old. You shall never live off only with food but can survive with just a drink. You'll become such beauty to attract your victims. Although of course there some cons such as you will never again see the sun until it's 7:00 pm. Your body must die first to become a new soulless vessel, and your body will forever stay freezing as if you died.", the man had that creepy smile on his face._

 _I'll die and come back?", she asked._

 _"Yes my dear. You'll become a child of my father. A demon He's been waiting to create...vampire.", he answered._

 _"A deal with the devil...then it shall turn me after all the sins I've already convicted", she said then drank from the bowl._

 _The women finished and was laying there in bed. After a good minute her body felt as if the inside was boiling and burning. She screamed in pain and grabbed her chest. The women was slowing dying and when she did the man waited for her return. After 24 hours the women jumped from bed as of she had a nightmare. The man was so pleased at the new creation. He pointed at the mirror and the women got up to look. Her hair was so much longer and looked healthy. Her skin so young and soft. Her lips red and her eye brighten her color and skin tone even more. She was so gorgeous and she couldn't believe it was her. She put her hand in her cheat and she could feel her heartbeat._

 _When the women became thirsty all she had to do was go outside and the men followed her back home. She notice that the men she drank from died, but a man she didn't drink till his death was slowly turning. She took care of him as he was turning. Although he became crazy for blood and acted like a wild beast. The women remembered how drinking the mans blood turned her so the women cut her chest and the crazy man jumped at her. By morning he was normal. He was the second vampire created._

 _By night time the man and women was visited by her creator. He upset about the women putting the man on her level._

 _He said, "my dear you are the first and only pureblooded vampire. Queen I'll shall say, and this man is nothing! You are still alive with a heartbeat and he is a frozen dead body who can be killed by anything.", he then stabbed the vampire man in the chqest and he turned into dust then continued, "as you sink your fangs into a person you're also entering the seed of sin. Without the drink of your blood they'll become simply wild mindless beast who kill for blood until they are killed. If they drink your blood they become a vampire who will become your slave. Although he's time has frozen and he is nothing special."_

 _"Will I always be alone then?...never be loved by someone...at least like me?", she asked._

 _The man looked discussed with her question._

 _"You shall never mix in with a vampire!", he yelled._

 _"Then will you satisfied my needs?", she let her dress fall down as it uncovered her sexy beautiful body._

 _He came closer and grabbed her hair. As he dug he's own fangs into her neck. As he drank she removed he's pants and placed the mans penis directly with into her vagina. He was gentle or passionate. He made her scream and beg for more. And when the time was right the women slashed a knife he always kept under her pillow into his head to his brain. She quickly drank he body dry, and began eating his flesh until nothing was left._

 _The women felt powerful. And when the sunrise peaked into the house she slowly walked towards the light. The sun had no effect. She was Able to walk in sunlight. The women walked to a new village where no one knew her. She bumped into a good looking man and gave him the seed of sin, and he wasn't the only one. She bite a women and another man. She slit her wrists chest and neck for them to drink and they all died in pain, and was reborn as a pureblooded. The first man came to be named Fugami the women Giana, and the other man was Danshii. They all called her there queen. Queen kaguya and her king Danshi._

 _End_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Is this really how it happened? The creations of vampires and pure bloods.

"What do you got there?", I heard and I screamed as I threw the book from my hands to my mothers face.

"I'm so sorry I just got afraid", and I was really scared of her smacking my head for throwing the book at her face.

"Sakura it's 14:09 and you're up reading...", she bend down to pick up the book.

"Where did you find this?!", she scolded.

"I found it in the whole I fell in...", I was honest.

"Why would you danger yourself again Sakura...didn't you learn the first time!?".

"What's the big deal I found the most amazing book that explains how it all started!", I was excited to tell her.

"Instead of reading folktales you could be studying the medical books!"

"Don't start acting like the book is a folktale when it speaks about your kind! Besides reading might give me clues on making better Blockers...I've already mastered the books", I said in pride.

"Then you should have no problem in medical class", she said as she walked out of my room.

I wanted to read more but I had to get some wrest so I put the book under my pillow and fell to sleep.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!", I heard and woke up. It was Ino sitting beside me, "get dressed Sakura.

"Ugh I'm tired!", I covered my face with the pillow.

"You need to star getting use to waking up at more earlier for school", Ino looked down at me.

"What time is it?", I asked.

"It's exactly 6:00 so you got an hour to get ready", she informed me.

Today Ino and I got to go and help out on the vaccinations. Each student and staff gets four injections that will create a shield on the skin to protect from the sun's harmful rays. Since Ino and I are in the MA (medical assistant) we need to go give injections.

I set up my stop and got my paper work organized. Ino's station was the one right next to me in the left. She was ready and set go. I took out my first set and opened the shots to fill then all with them up. The drug is called InsulatorNoma, IN for short. After filling them I hit the shits making sure there was no air bubbles and finally my line of patients was starting to fill up.

"Ahh Young Sakura...I see immortality hasn't become you", I turned to see where this voice came from.

"Kakashi Sensei...", I said his name as he smiled.

"I don't plan on dying so young", I answered his question as I pointed the seat he needed to take.

I injected the first shot that goes in his neck on the left side. Then I injected the next one that goes on the left arm where the vein is visible. The third one went in the back of the arm of his right side. Finally the last one goes his right hip side. I smiled and and he landed his hand on the top of head. Just as always did back in middle school. The next person after Kakashi Sensei was Gaara and his brother. Gaara...changed a lot. His hair was longer and he got taller. His eyes showed emotion unlike the time I first met him. His brother seemed more happy as well. I haven't seen Gaara since the time I had to take out poison that was killing his beast which would kill him.

While I was injecting Gaara after I was done with brother he just looked at me. Then...

"Thanks again Sakura you and Naruto. I wouldn't be who I am now without you two", he bowed and walked away with Kankuro. It was weird but good to see and talk to everyone who was in my line. I filled out paperwork of those who just had came. I noticed Sasuke was in Ino's line but then moved to Tsunade's line. I saw how Ino's "face got sad but kept going on. My thoughts were distributed by...

"Sakura you haven't changed a bit".

"Ohhh Sai...you still the idiot I've known", I was glad to see him but I hate him at the same time.

As he sat down and got ready I quickly just shot the injection in his neck. He was shocked and looked like he knew best to kept quiet. Then again I shit it into his arm.

"Do you really have to stab it into me like that?", he looked nervous.

I shot the third one into his back arm and he just stood there uncomfortable.

I laughed. I felt bad now. I slowly and kindly injected the last shot.

"You play to much with me!", Sai was glad it over.

"Well it's good to see you Sai".

After all the injections i went home and got everything ready. School starts soon and it's a whole new adventure.


End file.
